The Eediots 1997
The Eediots 1997 ''' starts with a montage Bowie's reaction to the homophobic knock off's nightwear starting with the events of Stupid Dresses (http://monkeestv2.tripod.com/season1/monkeesee.html), then the events of Horrible Drinking Shots (http://monkeestv2.tripod.com/season1/audition.html), then The events of Dean Quits! (end of 2nd Season, maybe?), then Edwin is Out of The Eediots Building (http://www.angelfire.com/tv2/monkeesfilmtv/MonkeeCommercials/koolaid.html, the outfits in Slinger!)......... and Flash forward to The Children of The Eediots, Duncan Jones (Son of David Bowie), Edwin Junior (Son of Edwin), Paul (Son of Dean), and Horatio (Son of Phil McGowan) in 1997, where they are against the homophobes for preempting Duncan, Edwin Junior, Paul, and Horatio's Fav TV Show Dangerous Minds. Boring Montage David Bowie (1967).png|WELL, IF I HAD A SON, I WOULD PUT HIM IN FOOTIES. EDWIN, WHAT DO U THINK OF THE OTHER 3? Edwinjunior1997.jpg|YOU ARE WEARING STUPID DRESSES. ARE YOU GOING TO THE COBALTVILLE GALA? Willnotblack.jpg|Fuck Opera the #!%%@! 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|PHIL MCGOWAN, GET ME MORE DRINKING SHOTS SO I CAN WIN APRIL DANCER'S HEART! 1765.jpg|Hai. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|OLD SCHOOL CONCERT TIME! David Bowie (1967).png|LET'S TURN OFF THE RECORD PLAYER WHEN LOVELY RITA IS OVER SO BOB AND BERT CAN'T SEE US. Bob Rafelson Bert Schneider.jpg|EDWIN: HERE THEY COME. (RUNS OFF AND DRIVES AWAY TO EDWIN'S APARTMENT IN SEATTLE) 150px-Socialdemokraterna.svg.png|Yeah. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|i'm leaving the eediots. i'm going solo, suckers! monkees_slinger.jpg|DEAN: THAT'S IT, I'M A HIPPIE NOW SMOKING WEED EVERYDAY! 240px-PBSNOW.jpg Passqually.png|YAY!!!!!! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|i hope dangerous minds is on tv tonight. abclogo1997.jpg|DANGEROUS MINDS WILL NOT BE SEEN TONIGHT SO WE CAN BRING YOU AN ABC SPECIAL PROGRAM. Eediots logo.png|Edwin Junior: SCREW THE PRE FAB 4, LET'S DO THE EEDIOTS 1997! (eediots theme song plays) Actual Movie 1997prefab4.jpg|we're back! edwinjunior1997.jpg|no way in hell! it's 1997. i'm edwin junior, and i hang out with the son of phil mcgowan, the son of dean wood, and duncan jones, son of david bowie! Monkees season1 Davy creditRM.png|DUNCAN JONES: DAVID BOWIE REALLY HATES HIM! Willnotblack.jpg|Hello. Chuck.png|Its good being a homophobe. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|MY FAVORITE SHOW DANGEROUS MINDS GOT FUCKING PREEMPTED. TIME TO RAPE CHUCK E. AND MAKE HIM WATCH INTOTOKO MARATHON! Scene Missing.PNG Chuck.png|Got any sake? Edwinjunior1997.jpg|WE DO. (POURS SAKE INTO CHUCK E'S MOUTH) Chuck.png|Thanks. Pour sake into Florence's mouth? Will I get arrested for child abuse? Yellowaoldude.jpg|(takes the sake bottle then pours sake into snoopys mouth) that's what you get for ruining friday night. now you will be fucked up next v-day when you get preempted by the 1998 winter olympics in nagano japan. Eediots logo.png|EEDIOTS (SINGING): OH OUR NAME IS WE STINK AND WE FUCKING HATE YELLOW AOL DUDE BECAUSE HE ROBS OUR SAKE BOTTLES! Yellowaoldude.jpg|BOO! YOU SUCK! Chuck.png|Bravo. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|i hate how they wear their... 1997prefab4.jpg|you are not messing it up this time. Chuck.png|I luv myself. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|want to see my underwear? (the eediots sleep with nuttin but their underwear on) Yellowaoldude.jpg|NO! Davyflower.jpg|I AGREE WITH THE AOL YELLOW DUDE. Chuck.png|The ABB sucks. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|we need to throw an underwear party. Chuck.png|Yeah. I can't get kicked out of the ABB cuz I'm the leader. Yellowaoldude.jpg|YOU'RE GONNA GET KICKED OUT IF YOU KEEP THIS UP! Chuck.png|Shut up. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|want to fuck me (edwin junior) and my friends (sons of phil mcgowan, dean wood, and david bowie) Chuck.png|Count me in. Scene Missing.PNG Chuck.png|Bag, that was swell. Astro Boy Mad.jpg|that's '''my line. Akichanman Animado.jpg|(from edwin junior's tv) you suck! (edwin kicks his tv) Edwinjunior1997.jpg|stupid bitch. Chuck.png|IDC! Let's revive Anthony Perkins! 1997prefab4.jpg|time to throw them in jail. 6673b0960bcab3f7e8cd2a7e39c4b42a.jpg|YOU! David Bowie (1967).png|YOU! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|YOU! Richard-hall-54.jpg|YOU! Chuck.png|What about Anthony- 1997prefab4.jpg|GO TO JAIL. Edwinjunior1997.jpg|BOYS! THAT'S THE SAME DUDES WHO GOT US ARRESTED WHILE WE WERE ABOUT TO START OUR UNDERWEAR PARTY! Chuck.png|Why me? Chuck.png|WAIT A MINUTE, YOU ARE A HOMOPHOBE. I WANNA JOIN THE BARNEY BUNCH. 1997prefab4.jpg|DUNCAN: LOOK. IT'S THOSE GUYS WHO CRASHED THE EEDIOTS 1ST UNDERWEAR PARTY! David Bowie (1967).png|you already did that episode. 1997prefab4.jpg|how do you know? Davyflower.jpg|(flashback scene) i have to film the scene right now! Edwinjunior1997.jpg|shut up bitch. Chuck.png|REVIVE ANTYHONY PERKINS! Category:1997 Films Category:The Eediots Material